


Daily Malec Fix

by MalecLovely



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Malec, Malec Oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecLovely/pseuds/MalecLovely
Summary: A new Malec chapter almost everyday? Wahoo!This is full of one shots and multiple part short stories.*the characters are Cassandra Clare's except for the ones I make up*





	Daily Malec Fix

"I still don't get why you won't let me just magic your things to my apartment." Magnus whined from Alec's bed that he was laying across. His head was hanging over the edge so he could watch his boyfriend from where he lounged. He still couldn't believe it was really happening; Alec was moving in with him.

"You know how my parents are." Alec said with regret. They were pissed that he had chosen to leave only to move in with Magnus Bane.

"Yes, but this man," Magnus motioned to himself, "was not made for this kind of labor."

"You're right. I should just stay." Alec shrugged and started to pull a couple of ratty sweaters out of the box he was currently filling.

"No!" Magnus leapt up so fast that he pulled the comforter off of the bed.

"Oh so now the guy wants to help?" Alec teased his boyfriend. It had taken him a long time to be comfortable with himself, let alone Magnus but now he could have his fun with him.

"Maybe I should just burn all of your clothes." Magnus held his hand in the air with a blue flame floating in it and raised his eyebrow.

"You wouldn't dare." Alec glared at him with a hint of a smile.

"I might if you threaten to not bring your beautiful self home with me again sweet pea." Magnus winked as he saw lust flash in Alec's eyes.

"It's almost like you only want me for my body." Alec shook his head. "What would the angel think of you?"

"Besides that I'm hot and prefect? How about I'm crazy for wasting time packing instead of doing fun things with my boyfriend." Magnus wiggled his eyebrows when he said the word fun and Alec blushed.

"You look even more delicious when you blush, Alexander." Magnus leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Can you focus for even 10 minutes?" Alec asked embarrassed. He may have been dating Magnus for months but he didn't think he'd ever get used to the loving attention. Magnus acted like Alec was the most important thing in the world.

"With you around? No." He spun in a circle and everything Alec owned started to plop into the empty boxes.

"You're cheating." Alec groaned.

"No I'm just speeding up the process. Don't worry I'll let you carry all of the boxes to the cab." Magnus touched Alec's cheek. "You know how much I love to watch my man workout."

"With a bowl of popcorn in your lap." Alec teased remembering last night when they had done just that. He was beyond excited that from now on he would be able to stay. It was going to be his place too. He wouldn't have to sneak out in the morning.

"Popcorn and a hot man. What more could I ask for?" Magnus used his magic to tape the boxes that were now full. He was surprised that he could focus enough to get it right. All he wanted right then was to get his boyfriend home.

"Magnus." Alec said in the same husky voice that he usually reserved for when they were in bed. "We should get home. Now."

"Yes." Magnus didn't care that Alec wanted to move like a mundane. He snapped his fingers and the boxes dissapeared. "Now."

With that said he opened a portal and grabbed Alec. He scrunched Alec's shirt as he pulled him against his chest. Alec didn't need anymore prompting he devoured Magnus's mouth with his own. His tongue fight with Magnus's as he felt his back press against a soft surface.

They broke apart for a second as Alec saw that they were in Magnus's apartment, their apartment. Then they went back to each other. Magnus trailed kisses down Alec's neck to his shoulder blade as Alec ran his hands over Magnus's shirt. When he got to the bottom of his shirt he slowly lifted it while making sure to caress his abs.

Magnus moaned as Alec pulled his shirt off then his own before kissing Magnus's throat. He was kissing so hard and passionately that Magnus knew he'd have hickies the next day. He pushed himself as closely as he could to his boyfriend before letting his fingers trail down to the edge of his pants.

"So what should we do now roomie?" Alec asked while laying on top of Magnus with his arms crossed under him. If he leaned an inch forward he could kiss him.

"First off we better get dressed or we never get out of this bed. Second I am starving." He groaned grumpily as his boyfriend pulled away from him.

"Mind if I borrow your shirt?" Alec asked while waking into Magnus's huge closet. "It's seems something happened to all of mine."

Magnus laughed. He may have burned a couple of them but he would never destroy all of his boyfriends clothes because that what who he was.  But he wouldn't lie; he liked seeing Alec in his glittery gold shorts and open black silk vest. He could get used to this life.

**Hey all! Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know if you want me to continue and if there's anything in particular that you want. Votes and comments are appreciated ♡**


End file.
